Darkness Between Dream and Reality
by EviLisa2101
Summary: \2S/ chap 1 Up!/Ketika seorang Lee Hyukjae dilemma. Ia merasa semuanya adalah mimpi (entah itu baik atau buruk) dan seseorang dihidupnya kini yang lebih memperburuk keadaan. Seorang (Aiden) Lee Donghae adalah 'kenyataan'. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menjalani kehidupan kelam didunia yang sama sekali tidak diketahuinya?/-Opera Side Story-/HaeHyuk/BL/RnR?/EviLisa2101 is comeback! :D


_**Inilah akhir dari sebuah kisah yang aku tuliskan dengan tenang...**_

_**Kau tahu...**_

_**Bahkan panggung tempat kita bersatu dulu...**_

_**Kini kembali menjadi saksi dari keabadian kita...**_

—**( )—**

_Cast and Anything in this story__** © Owned by God and Themselves  
**__but the Idea & story owned by__** EviLisa2101 ©2012**_

_Inspired from __**Super Junior – Opera [Korean Ver.] **__as a Back sound  
cerita ini terinspirasi dan sedikit remake dari beberapa buku dengan judul: __**The Mystery of Opera Love (©Robert Martezius), The Phantom of the Opera (©Gaston Leroux), Forbidden Game Series (©L.J. Smith)**_

_**Side story **__from My 2-Shoot Fanfiction has been titled; __**Opéra**_

**.**

**.**

**WARNING!  
**Yaoi, typo(s), Rush Plot, Blur Time, **No Editing**, **Supernatural Mind and Activity, Max Imagination**, AU, OOC, Sexual Harassment, etc can find by URself!

—oOo—**  
Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae [HaeHyuk]**  
Genre(s): **Romance – Supernatural **  
Rated:** M  
**Lenght/Type: 3,500 words [1/2—2S]

—oOo—  
If ur **DON'T LIKE**, please **DON'T READ!  
DON'T BASH/FLAME A CHARA!  
GIVE THE GOOD CRITICS, BUT DON'T FLAME MY FF!  
DON'T COPAS WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!**

.

HAPPY READING~~ :D

—(^0^)—

—**Author POV—**

_**3 April 1994…**_

**Hankyung dan istrinya berjalan pelan menuju sebuah gudang tua di pinggiran kota Seoul yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi. Suasana kelam dan mencekam langsung menyala bulu kuduk mereka yang berdiri.**

"**Kau yakin?" tanya Hankyung. Heechul menghela nafas berat, entah sudah ke berapa kali Hankyung menanyakan hal itu padanya hingga membuatnya tidak mampu berpikir secara jernih, "Jangan buat aku merubah pikiranku untuk membunuh anak ini di depan matamu, Hannie. Lebih baik ia hidup menjadi **_**Esca**_** sang **_**adorare Dio**_**, daripada mati di tanganku hanya karena sebuah pelampiasan." Ujarnya dengan datar. **

**Hankyung mengangguk mengerti dan menuntun istrinya yang hamil tua itu. Mereka sampai di depan pintu yang sudah berlumut dan berkarat dari gedung tua yang sangat sepi di tengah hutan itu.**

**Hankyung merogoh sebuah kertas yang ada di kantungnya dan membukanya, "**_**Abbiamo aperto la porta ád **_**adorare Dio**_**… Abbiamo portato **_**l'Offerta **_**a lei**_**… **(_bukakan kami pintu menuju _dewa penyembahan_… kami telah membawa _persembahan_ untuknya…_)**" ujarnya mengikuti apa yang tertulis di kertas yang sudah lusuh dan hampir menguning itu. Dia memandang Heechul yang menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gugup. **

**KRRIIEEET!**

**Pintu itu perlahan membuka. HanChul melangkahkan kakinya dengan perlahan memasuki tempat itu. Bau khas bunga mawar merah dan darah segar menguar di dalam ruangan bercahaya remang itu. Seorang **_**namja**_** berdiri di ruangan itu dengan bunga mawar merah berada di tangannya. Ia menatap Hankyung dan Heechul dengan pandangan menyelidik namun memasang wajah dinginnya beberapa detik kemudian.**

"**Masuklah." Perintahnya dengan nada datar. Hankyung menuntun Heechul kembali hingga akhirnya berada tepat di hadapan **_**namja**_** itu.**

"**Dimana **_**offerta**_**-ku?" tanyanya. Heechul menghelus perutnya yang sudah sangat membesar. "Ad—ada di dalam sini." **_**Namja**_** itu menatap Heechul dengan pandangan sangsi dan sedetik kemudian menyeringai. **

"**Aku sudah bisa menebak jalan pikiranmu, Heechul-**_**ssi**_**." Ia memetik kelopak bunga mawar merah di tangannya satu persatu dan melemparnya ke bawah. "Kau ingin aku melakukan perjanjian Scambio di Corpo dengan kalian, **_**eoh**_**?" lanjutnya. Heechul mengangguk dengan setetes keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya.**

"**Aku benar? Hebat sekali diriku. Sebenarnya persyaratannya sangat mudah, anda tahu bukan?" Hankyung spontan mengangguk ke arah **_**namja**_** berwajah **_**stoic**_** itu. **

"**Aku harus menukar sebuah nyawa hidup dengan nyawa mati yang di inginkan untuk hidup." Ujar Hankyung dengan lantangnya. Ia menatap takut **_**namja**_** yang menyeringai itu.**

"**Benar, dan kau ingin aku melakukan perjanjian ini dengan menukar nyawa siapa?" tanyanya sambil berjalan mendekati Heechul dan menghelus perutnya. **

"**Bisakah… kau menukar nyawa ini dengan… Taemin?"**

"HUAAHHH!" Hyukjae terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia menatap sekelilingnya dan matanya membelalak. Ia berada tepat di ruangan gelap yang ada di mimpinya dan terduduk di atas sebuah benda yang nampak empuk di bawahnya. Apa mungkin sebuah kasur?

"Kau sudah bangun?"

DEG!

Hyukjae menundukan wajahnya—takut—ketika mendengar suara bernada datar itu. Ia semakin memojokan dirinya di pojok kasur saat mendengar derap langkah suara yang mendekatinya. Dia takut, sangat takut. Di tambah dengan keadaannya kini. Walau hanya bercahayakan remang, ia bisa melihat seluruh pakaiannya yang tadi sudah berganti menjadi pakaian serba putih.

KLIK!

Hyukjae menyipitkan sedikit matanya ketika sebuah cahaya menyala hingga menyebabkan seluruh ruangan menjadi terang. Dengan pelan di bukanya matanya dan mendapati ruangan di sekitarnya kosong tanpa barang-barang. Hanya ada sebuah ranjang berseprai putih yang di dudukinya kini.

Dan semua nampak putih, putih… dan putih. Hanya sebuah jendela terbuka yang menampilkan awan biru yang cerah di atas sana. Dan beberapa pepohonan yang tumbuh di sekitarnya. Dia menyerngitkan dahinya, _'In—ini hutan?_'

"_Ne, chagiya_… kita berada di tengah hutan. Tepat di tengah hutan tempat tinggal kita sekarang." Hyukjae memejamkan matanya ketika merasakan sebuah tangan kasar dan dingin membelai kulit pipinya yang memerah karena merasakan dingin luar biasa.

"Kau—kau siapa?" tanyanya tanpa membuka matanya. Ketakutannya makin menjadi ketika merasakan salah satu jemari dari tangan itu menyentuh bibirnya.

Hyukjae sontak membuka matanya kaget saat merasakan benda kenyal dan hangat menyentuh kulit bibirnya. Matanya membelalak kaget ketika melihat refleksi wajah yang begitu dekat dengannya itu. Kedua tangannya secara kompak bekerja sama mendorong dada bidang seonggok tubuh yang tepat menindihnya—yang entah sejak kapan sudah tertidur kembali di ranjang—itu. Dan kehangatan pun menerpa tubuhnya secara spontan.

"Dong—Donghae?" Donghae menyeringai. Ia menanamkan satu kecupan lagi di bibir Hyukjae dan kembali bangun dan mendudukan dirinya di sisi Hyukjae yang masih berbaring.

"Masih merasa kaget?" tanyanya datar. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya yang menerawang kembali ke arah Hyukjae. Hyukjae menatap dalam mata itu, ada sebuah kerinduan dan… kesedihan di dalamnya.

"Kau tahu, 17 tahun aku menunggumu tumbuh menjadi sedewasa ini. Dan kau pasti bisa menangkap rasa kerinduan yang dalam di mataku." Bisik Donghae parau. Entah, Hyukjae merasa ada yang aneh. Padahal sedetik yang lalu ia merasa bahwa Donghae seperti seorang _psycho_, tapi… sekarang ia malah terlihat seperti seorang yang lemah.

"Sebenarnya…" Donghae memandang mata Hyukjae, memberi isyarat untuk _namja_ manis itu melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya… Siapa dirimu?" dan suara Hyukjae kian mengecil di akhir penuturannya. Donghae hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Aku? Sebenarnya aku adalah **adorare Dio**, aku adalah seseorang yang di kutuk oleh **Morte Dio**, di kutuk menjadi seseorang yang hidup dalam kesendirian dan kegelapan yang menelan kesengsaraanku sendiri. Dan aku harus bisa menemukan seorang **Offerta**, atau akan mati secara perlahan. Seorang jiwa **Offerta** yang menjadi **Esca**-kuadalah sumber aku menyimpan nyawa cadangan untuk tetap hidup abadi." Ujarnya. Hyukjae masih merasa bingung dengan penuturan Donghae, ia menutup matanya kembali ketika Donghae merebahkan dirinya di sebelahnya dan membelai surai merah kecoklatannya dengan sangat lembut.

"Lambat laun kau akan mengetahui siapa diriku." Ujar Donghae. Hyukjae mengangguk. Ia merasa Donghae seperti membuatnya nyaman.

"Apa… kau yang selalu.. hadir dalam mimpiku?" tanya Hyukjae dengan nada pelan dan perlahan membuka kedua matanya. Donghae tersenyum dan mengangguk. "_Mianhae_, jika kau takut akan jalan mimpi yang kuberikan. Tapi itu hanya petunjuk kecil saat kau hidup denganku. Sehingga kau bisa belajar dari mimpi, dan sekarang kau tak perlu canggung lagi untuk hidup denganku." Ujar Donghae. Tiba-tiba kedua mata Hyukjae mengabur dan memerah menahan tangis.

"Bag—bagaimana dengan _eobeonim_-ku, _hyung_-ku dan kekas—" Donghae menghentikan omongan Hyukjae dengan mengecup pelan bibirnya. "Kau tak perlu takut. Sekarang yang kau miliki hanya aku, aku, dan aku seorang. Kau milikku dan takkan ada yang bisa menyentuh atau memilikimu selain aku." Ujarnya.

Hyukjae mengusap kasar setetes air mata yang jatuh di pipinya, "Itu berarti aku sudah menjadi **Offerta**-mu?" tanyanya. Donghae mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil mendengar nada polos yang keluar dari bibir Hyukjae. "Kau selamanya milikku, milikku, dan milikku…"

"Tunggu!" Donghae menghentikan gerakannya yang ingin mencium Hyukjae, dan menatap Hyukjae dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat, "Bila kau hanya mengambil jiwaku sebagai **Offerta**-mu, lantas… tubuhku?" tanyanya dengan dahi berkerut. Donghae tersenyum tipis—lagi—dan mengecup bibirnya lembut.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, kubilang 'kan? Kau harus tahu bahwa aku selamanya akan berada di sisi jiwamu. Kita hidup sebagai **Datore di lavoro**, kau tak perlu mengurus tubuhmu, karena sudah ada satu jiwa yang hidup didalamnya… menggantikan dirimu." Hyukjae mengangguk. Entah, jiwanya sudah milik Donghae bukan? Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain menuruti segala perintah dan keinginan Donghae. Sekalipun dia ingin berlari jauh, Donghae tetap akan menangkapnya sejauh apapun ia melangkah. Dan menariknya kembali ke dalam kegelapan. Mungkin tinta sebuah takdir memang sudah menuliskan ia tercipta, untuk Donghae.

"My **Esca** **Offerta**, katakan kau milik siapa, Lee Hyukjae?"

"Aku milikmu selamanya, **Master** **adorare Dio**… Lee Donghae…"

Donghae tersenyum lembut. Di belainya dengan penuh kasih sayang wajah mulus dan bersih Lee Hyukjae. Wajah yang secara sadar maupun tidak, juga menghipnotisnya untuk terus menyentuh dan mengelus kelembutannya tanpa merasa bosan.

"Kau adalah mahluk terindah yang pernah di kirimkan **Dio** untukku." Bisik Donghae di telinga Hyukjae kemudian mengecup lembut pipi kanan Hyukjae. Hyukjae memejamkan matanya, menyesapi perbuatan Donghae.

"_**Kau adalah mahluk terindah yang pernah di kirimkan Tuhan untukku…"**_

DEG!

Hyukjae sontak membuka matanya saat terngiang suara Kyuhyun di telinganya. Dia meringis menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika Donghae mengecup leher jenjangnya dan menghirupnya dalam.

"Eunghh..." ia mencengkram kuat bahu tegap Donghae ketika merasakan kulit lehernya di gigit dengan kuat oleh Donghae.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu..." bisik Donghae dan mendaratkan kembali satu kecupan pada leher Hyukjae.

"_**Aku sangat-sangat-sangat mencintaimu, Hyukkie-ya..."**_

Lagi. Dan suara Kyuhyun yang kembali terngiang di kepalanya itupun membuat Hyukjae langsung menghentikan keinginan Donghae untuk membuka kancing baju Hyukjae.

"_Waeyo_?" tanya Donghae bingung. Hyukjae menggeleng kuat dan tak lama isakan kembali keluar dari bibirnya. "_Jebal_... Aku belum siap." Bisiknya parau.

Donghae menatapnya datar. Jujur, hatinya menyerngit sakit karena melihat bulir-bulir kristal bening itu keluar dari mata bening Eunhyuk yang baginya sangat indah.

"Baiklah."

BLTTZZZ!

Terkejut? Tentu saja. Hyukjae sangat-sangat terkejut. Karena sesaat Donghae bangun dari tubuhnya—ia langsung menghilang secara tiba-tiba.

'_Mahluk apa kau sebenarnya?' _bisiknya pada angin yang menghembus di dadanya tepat pada hatinya yang membatin.

—**oOo—**

_**15 Oktober 1688... **_

"**Arrkkhhh! Euurrmmhh!" **_**yeoja**_** itu terus mendeham dengan kuat saat seorang **_**yeoja**_** di depannya memerintahkannya. **

"**Terus! Terus... Dorong!"**

"**Akkkhh! Euunghh...! Arghhh!" suara teriakannya terdengar melengking menyakitkan bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya—bahkan **_**yeoja**_** di hadapannya. Ia tak bisa menanggulangi rasa sakit yang begitu kentara itu, ada yang robek perlahan dari bagian bawah tubuhnya dan ia merasa sesuatu berjalan pelan dari rahimnya menuju bagian bawahnya.**_** Yeoja**_** lainnya yang berada di antara kakinya yang mengangkang langsung terbelalak kaget.**

"**Bayinya sungsang! Semuanya bantu aku, cepat!" teriaknya cukup kuat. Beberapa **_**yeoja**_** yang menunggu di luar kamar bersalin sederhana itu langsung masuk dengan beberapa alat pembantu proses kelahiran bayi dari **_**yeoja**_** yang masih mendeham kuat itu.**

"**Kuatlah, Ny. Kahi. Anda pasti bisa." Ujar salah seorang dari **_**yeoja**_** itu pada **_**yeoja**_** yang masih berusaha kuat menahan rasa sakit pada bagian bawahnya.**

"**Bagaimana ini? Bayinya tidak akan selamat." Ujar **_**yeoja**_** bernama Yoojin yang tadi masih berdiri di antara kedua kaki Kahi yang masih nampak mengangkang.**

"**Tak ada jalan lain, Yoojin. Kahi harus tetap melahirkan bayi ini, atau ia akan mati karena kehabisan darah dan proses pembusukan dari bayi yang hampir mati itu." Ujar **_**yeoja**_** yang bernama Raina. Mereka berdua langsung memposisikan tubuh mereka di bawah kangkangan kaki Kahi lagi.**

**Kahi tak bisa menahan air matanya mendengar percakapan antara Yoojin dan Raina. Ia langsung menitikkan air matanya ketika matanya terpejam menahan rasa sakit antara hati dan bagian bawahnya. Hatinya sakit mendengar bahwa bayinya takkan selamat.**

"**Baiklah. Satu, dua, tiga, dorong!"**

"**Arkkhhh..."**

"**Oeeekkk~! Oeeeekkkk~!"**

Hyukjae membuka matanya perlahan. Ia merasa ada yang masuk kembali ke dalam mimpinya. Ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan itu. Beberapa bagian yang entah apa maksudnya perlahan masuk ke dalam pikiran dan menjadi terputar perlahan juga begitu rincinya di dalam mimpinya.

"Siapa _yeoja_ itu?" bisiknya pelan. Ia menangkup kedua pasang kaki jenjangnya dengan kedua lengannya dan langsung memeluknya erat. Di topangnya dagunya di atas lutut dan menatap ruangan putih mendominasi itu dengan pandangan menerawang.

Tak ada yang berbeda dengan sebelum-sebelumnya disini. Hanya dinding putih yang mendominasi seluruh ruangan ini yang dapat dilihatnya tiap kali ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Yah, entah sudah berapa detik, jam, hari, minggu, bahkan berapa bulan ia di sini. Yang ia kerjakan hanya 'melayani' Donghae yang tiba-tiba akan muncul di hadapannya dan 'menjamah' tubuhnya. Lalu ia akan kembali tidur dengan sendirinya saat Donghae menyanyikan _lullaby_ kecil untuknya menggunakan suara Donghae—yang sangat Hyukjae akui—begitu indah.

Ia bahkan sudah merasa lupa bagaimana segarnya udara dunia luar. Karena ia sendiri tidak dapat merasakan bagaimana rasanya udara itu sendiri bila tubuhnya seakan-akan hanya dapat merasakan 'sentuhan-sentuhan surga' Donghae di tubuhnya. Kulitnya bahkan terasa sangat dingin—sedingin kulit Donghae—dan juga terasa lebih halus dari sebelumnya entah bagaimana bisa terjadi, sehalus kulit manekin yang sudah sering dipoles.

Walaupun begitu, Donghae belum menyentuhnya secara jauh. Hanya sebagian kecil tubuhnya yang Donghae sentuh dan ia belum pernah bisa 'memasuki' raga Hyukjae seutuhnya karena Hyukjae benar-benar merasa takut. Takut bahwa rasa sakit yang menerpa itu kembali menerpanya dan membuatnya trauma dan menjadi gila. Terdengar berlebihan memang, tapi kau bisa lihat sendiri bagaimana seandainya ia di dunia nyata di suguhi mimpi-mimpi yang dengan sengaja di beri Donghae untuk melatih dirinya agar tahan hidup bersama Donghae. Terkadang, mimpi itu bisa menjadi sangat menakutkan dan selalu berhubungan dengan dirinya. Bisa-bisa, bila tak Donghae hentikan, ia bisa benar-benar menjadi gila karena _nightmare_ yang menakuti dirinya sendiri.

Apalagi, bila Donghae sudah menyuguhkan mimpi berupa 'perbuatan' Donghae kepadanya, ia tidak bisa mengontrol tubuhnya yang terasa bergidik ketakutan dan mungkin ia masih belum berani untuk sekedar melihat wajah Donghae yang merupakan pelaku utama dari semua 'perbuatan' itu.

"_**Aku bisa saja mengirimkan mantra kematian kepada semua orang yang kau sayang, seandainya kau berani kabur dariku."**_

Yah, hanya itu yang dikatakan Donghae apabila Hyukjae benar-benar berani kabur dari dirinya. Hey, kau tak lupa bukan bahwa masih ada jendela besar yang menampilkan 'gambar' hutan belantara yang amat sangat luas dan rimbun?! Hyukjae bisa saja memecahkan kaca-kaca itu dan kabur dari istana Donghae yang bahkan Hyukjae sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana bentuknya dari luar karena ia tidak pernah menginjakkan kakinya keluar dari istana ini. Tapi, resikonya ia harus melihat satu persatu orang terdekatnya akan mati karena mantra—entah apa—yang di kirimkan Donghae pada mereka.

Terkadang, Hyukjae penasaran juga. Bagaimana dan darimana Donghae bisa mendapatkan kekuatan itu sementara ia tidak tahu di mana letak kelemahannya. Yah, seandainya ia bisa tahu, mungkin ia bisa saja membunuh Donghae dan dirinya bisa bebas dari sana selamanya dan bisa kembali berkumpul bahagia dengan keluarganya.

Ah! _Jeongmal pabboya_! Bukankah ia adalah **Offerta** Donghae? Ia bukannya adalah nyawa dari Donghae hidup?! Tandanya kunci kelemahan itu ada pada dirinya sendiri?!

.

PUK!

.

Hyukjae menepuk kepalanya sendiri. Kenapa itu tidak terpikir dalam kepalanya sendiri dari dulu?! Hyukjae langsung tersenyum mengingat bahwa ia akan bisa berkumpul dengan keluarganya kembali. Ia sangat merindukan _Eobonim_-nya, kakaknya tercinta, dan bahkan kekasihnya Cho Kyuhyun si Evil yang sangat ia cintai itu.

Tapi...

Pertanyaannya...

Sanggupkah ia?

"_**Aku lupa memberitahumu sesuatu. Karena aku perlu menyimpan separuh nyawaku di dalam jiwamu, Offerta. Maka aku perlu menaruh separuh nyawamu dalam jiwaku agar ada tempat untuk setengah nyawaku di dalam jiwamu. Maka dari itu, bila ada salah satu di anta kita yang mati, entah itu aku atau kau, sweetheart. Secara otomatis kita akan mati bersama-sama." **_

Hyukjae kembali lesu. Harapannya pupus sudah. Padahal ia sangat rindu dengan keluarga dan kekasihnya. Sangat malah. Dia merasa jika berada di sini lama-kelamaan mungkin Donghae juga akan ikut memanipulasi isi kepalanya dan perlahan membuatnya lupa terhadap keluarga juga kekasih atau bahkan semua orang yang pernah di ketahui dan di kenalinya dan membuat isi kepalanya penuh dengan Donghae. Sama seperti ia hanya bisa merasakan sentuhan-sentuhan Donghae.

Hyukjae akhirnya menenggelamkan wajahnya di lututnya. Pasrah? Mungkin. Ia hanya ingin diam sementara untuk mendapatkan pemikiran lebih agar Donghae bisa mati sekarang juga.

—dan disela pemikirannya aroma khas mawar merah dan _cologne_ alami yang maskulin menyapa indra penciumannya membuat tubuhnya menegang seketika.

"Mengapa tidak kau bunuh saja dirimu? Maka aku akan mati sekarang juga," jawab sebuah suara yang Hyukjae kenali itu siapa. Ia sudah dapat mendeteksi keberadaan Donghae didekatnya hanya dengan mencium aroma wangi tubuh Donghae yang—mungkin bagi sebagian orang awam tercium aneh—namun tercium sangat nyaman dihidung Hyukjae.

Hyukjae mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Donghae yang sudah berdiri menyandar dijendela dengan melipat kedua tangannya. Ia memeluk lututnya lebih erat dan menunduk—hingga kedua pandangan mereka yang tadi sempat bertemu, putus.

"It—itu sama juga bohong. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara membunuh diriku sendiri, selain takut, aku juga tidak ingin mati dengan sia-sia. Aku tidak ingin mati tanpa kedua orang tuaku disisiku, dan _Hyung_-ku yang menemaniku." Ujarnya. Matanya kembali memerah dan menatap ranjang putihnya dengan pandangan sayu.

Donghae masih berdiri ditempatnya. Tak ada yang berbeda dengan wajahnya, tetap terkesan dingin dan juga datar. Namun, kilas matanya nampak menyiratkan bila ia tidak bisa menerima Hyukjae tengah bersedih seperti ini.

"Bukankah bagus? Kita bisa hidup kembali disurga bersama." Ujar Donghae santai. Ia sebenarnya paling tidak suka apabila Hyukjae sudah menyangkut pautkan masalah keluarganya. Ia sangat cemburu, itu benar. Karena menurutnya ia seperti tidak memiliki tempat dihati Hyukjae. Tapi... ia juga tidak bisa membuat Hyukjae terus-terusan mengingatnya dan mengutamakannya, sementara ia merindukan orang tuanya bahkan kakaknya.

"Lagipula... aku sangat merindukan... Kyuhyun..." gumam Hyukjae tanpa sadar dengan nada yang sangat pelan. Namun, sepelan apapun ia berbicara, baik itu berbisik bahkan sampai hanya membatin, Donghae tetap mampu mendengarnya.

Dan ini yang membuat emosi Donghae naik seketika. Ia benci, sangat benci ketika Eunhyuk menyebutkan nama kekasihnya yang nyata-nyatanya sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi itu. Hal itu tentunya dapat dengan mudah Donghae ketahui, namun masih ia sembunyikan dari Hyukjae. Ia tidak mau Hyukjae makin membencinya lebih dari ini.

"Apa hanya Cho Kyuhyun itu yang ada disisimu?" tanyanya dengan nada desisan. Matanya seketika memerah dengan sendirinya. Guratan urat dilehernya nampak terlihat dan kedua tangannya terkepal kuat.

DEG!

Perasaan tidak enak langsung menyapa hati Hyukjae. Dengan takut-takut, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Donghae. Seketika matanya membelalak dan ia dapat melihat mata Donghae yang berubah semerah darah mengintimidasi pandangannya. Ia seketika sadar dengan apa yang tadi baru saja diucapkannya. Ia sangat tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengannya setelah ini.

'_Pabbo! Kenapa aku menyebut nama Kyuhyun didepannya!'_ batinnya. Ia seketika membekap mulutnya dan memejamkan matanya. Hawa disekitarnya yang lembab namun hangat karena Donghae sudah memantrainya, dalam sekali kedipan mata berubah menjadi dingin, sama persis dengan salju yang ada di kutub utara.

"_**Ingat, Hyukkie. Jangan pernah membuatku marah. Karena aku lebih ganas dari seekor singa apabila emosiku memuncak hingga keatas ubun-ubun. Hatiku perlahan akan membeku dan membuat dirimu merasakan dingin yang luar biasa seperti dinginnya hatiku."**_

Hyukjae sangat tahu apabila Donghae marah, ia akan merasakan rasa dingin yang luar biasa. Donghae pernah mengatakan itu, dan ia tidak sekali ini saja mengalami hal ini. Beberapa waktu lalu ia sempat merasakan hawa dingin ini ketika Donghae marah akibat ia yang mengatakan lebih memilih mati bersama Kyuhyun atas dasar cinta daripada terkurung dengan Donghae dalam keadaan tersiksa seperti ini.

Donghae merasa bimbang antara rasa sakit mendengarnya dan rasa marah yang menerpa karena untuk pertama kalinya Hyukjae menyebutkan nama orang yang dicintainya daripada dirinya yang secara nyata selalu ada didepannya—walau Hyukjae tak pernah menginginkannya.

"Kau... apa hanya nama Kyuhyun diotakmu?!" ujar Donghae setengah berteriak. Hyukjae meringkukan tubuhnya dan dengan cepat ia menutup wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangannya.

Dan ia sangat tahu apa yang akan ia hadapi setelah ini.

—**TBC—**

Baiklah, ini dia Side Story-nya **Opéra**. Ada yang mengingat ff yang satu itu? :D  
Lisa harap masih ada^^V kalau tidak, bisa dibaca ulang *plak* etdah, Lisa tahu kok panjangnya kaya apa xD Peace-_-V

Kedatangan Sequel Chap 1 dan juga Chap 2 dari Side Story-nya tergantung dari keinginan Reader yang ingin lanjut apa sudah cukup sampai disini saja (: maka kotak Review dibawah menanti Reader sekalian ^^V

**Jeongmal Gamsahamnida, for:  
(****Opéra**** FanFiction [chap 2])**

**Ayugai Risa**, kyukyu, Arit291, **tweety. airy, **anchofishy, amandhharu0522, **xxruuxx**, **Park Chan Byul**, **vitaMINelf**, **sf0313, RieHaeHyuk, Kartika2412, futari chan, **dhianelf4ever, Guest-1-, **raemi. han, Ellizabeth Kim, Haehyuk addict, **diitactorlove, mayahahaha, ChwangMine95, **Chwyn**, **Kyuhyuk07, **Anonymouss, **minim arakida**, Guest-2-, Cosmojewel**,** Sofi, **Lee Minmi**, **ressijewelll**, **nienuck**, **Dina Fujoshi**, **AranchiaChru**, **VIOSgetz**, **Park Ri Yeon**, **AND ALL OF SILENT READERS^^**

**Karena bersedia memberikan tanggapan atau sekedar membaca fanfiksi ini! :D**

.

.

**Wanna connect with Me?**

** LisaAR2101 —**Twitter  
**Lisa Anggraini Reepetra —**Facebook


End file.
